Captain Magma
Captain Magma is a contestant from Finale: Oaxaca and Finale: All-Stars. He is remembered for his poor physical game, self-righteous and "hot-headed" attitude, and his one-liner, "KRAKATOA!" Captain Magma made up for his weakness in challenges with his good strategic game, being the apparent founder and leader of the International Just League of Super Acquaintances, an alliance that was responsible for numerous blindsides during the season. Oaxaca In She's One Tough Bitch, Captain Magma and his alliance, at the time only made up of he, Will, and Illusionio, targeted Rylan, and voted him. However, he was not sent home. Although Captain Magma lacked in confessionals, other members of his alliance gave information, including Will, who wanted Captain Magma to be eliminated first, despite eventually voting Rylan. Captain Magma is shown to have a distaste for Cierra in ANYONE WANT TO BE MY TEMPORARY KITTY?. While attacking Rylan, Cierra is called out by Captain Magma, who tells her to "not hurt the innocent weirdo douchebag." He then gets angrier and "erupts" on Cierra. At the elimination, he and the rest of International Justice League of Super Acquaintances, (which now includes Sophie and Jason), vote Buckley, sending him home with enough numbers. Coincidentally, Buckley voted Captain Magma. Captain Magma somewhat "defends" Rylan again in If He Thinks He's Getting My Vote To Save Him, Haha, He's Wrong!, when Cierra attempts to start a petiton to get Rylan out of the game. Despite calling him "douchey" yet again, Captain Magma also repeats to not hurt Rylan, and calls him "innocent" yet again, showing his true "hero" side. Later, after the challenge, Magma is Rewarded by Jason, a current member of the IJLSA, but it turns out to be a Dud Reward, which angers and baffles Captain Magma. He and the rest of the alliance vote to eliminate Cierra, continuing the string of blindsides. The IJLSA decides to recruit a girl in The Person With The Advantage Made It To The End!? Shocker, so Captain Magma opens auditions in a seperate hut. When the auditions don't go over well, Captain Magma names Rylan the teams temporary girl, which causes him to explain his gender situation. Captain Magma is this time Punished after the challenge by London with Deleted Vote, which makes him nervous at the Finale, despite appearing to have the numbers to keep him safe. His alliance tries to comfort him, and Captain Magma is shocked to see that he is nervous. Thanks to his alliance, Captain Magma stays in the game over Carmonte, who is voted out. Before leaving, Carmonte Punishes Captain Magma, and he gets Deleted Vote again, making this the first case where a contestant is eliminated a Punishment twice in the same episode. In HEROES DO NOT DRINK THE BLOOD OF OTHER HEROES, Captain Magma questions why he hasn't recieved a love plotline like several of the other contestants, and asks to be Cara DeGrossi's rebound. When Jason wins the challenge, he Rewards Magma, who gets Immunity, unlike his last Reward, which was just a dud. Back at the hut, Captain Magma becomes suspicious of Illusionio. When this is brought to the attention of Will, he calls Magma a moron. Although he plays a small role in the injury of Cara, he, along with Will, questions why Jason isn't disqualified for almost killing another player. The votes of IJLSA becoming less cooperative, London is sent home that night. Captain Magma is sent home in the double elimination along with Rylan in Knowing Things Is Mainstream, I Like Surprises. He would have tied with Jason for second highest number of votes if it hadn't been for the +1 Vote Punishment given by London the night she was eliminated. Notably, Jason, a former alliance member of Captain Magma, voted him out. Upon being eliminated, Captain Magma is enraged, shocked that "the murderer," referring to Jason, was kept over "the hero," referring to himself. Illusionio steps up and tells Captain Magma he will continue to lead the now crumbling alliance, but Magma tells him Will is the leader. Illusionio accepts this without question, and Magma leaves with Rylan. Trivia *In Oaxaca, Captain Magma recieved more votes than any other contestant.